Ninjago Nuptials
by Black Shard
Summary: (2nd anniversary fic & gift fic for NinjaWriterMaster) Finally, two souls will become one as a certain couple finally take the next big step in their lives ever since destiny had led them to each other. (set between Christmas with the Ninjas & Children of Destiny)


**Ninjago Nuptials**

 **Hi everybody, especially NinjaWriterMaster!**

 **I finally got this one-shot published to celebrate my 2** **nd** **anniversary of writing on this site which doubles as a gift for NinjaWriterMaster! Seriously dude, you're awesome! I know how much you like a certain couple so this one-shot is about them & it also fits since it's June! XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the longest one-shot I've ever written (so far) so enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few years since the final battle. A few years since they've first met and now, they'll be truly bound as one. They've seen their fellow brethren get married and it's finally their turn.

Cole Charbonneau and Luna Hoffman are finally getting married and it was just in time because the latter very recently became one of the most popular idols of Ninjago. The kunoichi of water finally fulfilled her original dream to be a singer and share her love for music to the world. Even her debut single, 'Tsunami' skyrocketed in an instant and before a few months have passed, the German girl was famed as the 'Kunoichi Diva'.

Cole and Luna were the last ninja couple to get married sans Lloyd and Iris, who were still young on the inside and exploring new stages of their relationship. The wedding was happening a little later than they hoped since Luna's newfound fame frequently got in the way but the long wait was definitely worth it.

No one can forget how Cole proposed to Luna.

It was at one of the kunoichi diva's concerts that she invited Cole to sing and dance on stage. He managed to pull off a serenade as he danced with his lover but no one was as surprised as Luna when he got to the line, 'as I casually pop the question' when he bent down on one knee, took out a real engagement ring sitting in a tiny box, and asked if she'll marry him right on stage. The formerly noisy crowd fell silent once he asked the life-changing question. The silence seemed to last for an eternity before Luna leapt onto his arms, tears of joy running down her cheeks as she said 'ja' over and over again.

It was one of those days the ninja couple will remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Cole couldn't stop pacing in his changing room.

Like the earth, he was always firm and solid but not today. The ninja of earth was reduced to a nervous wreck, fretting over every little detail and fearing something could go terrible wrong.

'What if I mess up my vows or lose the ring or mess up the kiss? This is SO aggravating!'

The earth ninja checked his reflection in the full-length mirror.

His neat black tuxedo was form-fitting but wasn't too tight against his prominent muscles. The top was open revealing a grey button vest and white dress shirt. Pinned to his broad chest was a boutonniere of white flowers and his hands were covered in elegant white gloves. The earth ninja was lucky he found a suit his size. It wasn't often a tuxedo was made to fit a bodybuilder.

His eyebrows were still thick and bushy and he thought about trimming them but Luna insisted for him to keep them because it was something of a trademark of who he was and that person was the only one she'll ever marry.

Cole flinched when he heard the door open.

"Luna! We can't see each other until the wedding!" He exclaimed without seeing who it was.

"Cole, it's me." An aged masculine voice said.

"Oh. It's you, Dad."

The father of earth opted to wear a classic suit to the wedding along with the other members of the Royal Blacksmiths. As usual, his dark hair and mustache were neatly swept unlike his son's, who kept his raven hair shaggy and hanging over his forehead, nearly hiding his eyebrows that were like his father's, who also refused to have them trimmed.

"Cole, I couldn't be more proud of you." Proud tears glistened in Lou's aged eyes.

"To be honest, I never thought you'd approve," The groom confessed, "I guess I'm just used to you always berating me…"

"What I did back then was wrong and I'm truly sorry," Lou sighed over the bitter memories, "All I want for you is to find and do something you love and to be content with the path in life you choose. You and Luna are meant to be and you truly love one another, much like Estelle and I. If she were here, she'd be so happy for you."

Lou can still remember his wedding with Estelle, whom he still loved dearly even years after her passing. He often found himself wondering how she would feel if she were still alive. He liked to think she'd be happy for their son. Back then, she wished for Cole to choose any path in life as long as he was happy and Lou can tell he will be now that he was marrying the one girl he truly loved like he had done with Estelle.

"Do you think Mom would've approved?" Cole asked.

"Of course," Lou gave a knowing smile, "The only thing she wanted for you was to be happy and I can tell you and Luna will be very happy together for many years and I want that too."

"Dad… Thank you…"

Knowing Estelle still watched over them, the once estranged father and son exchanged a warm heartfelt hug. Cole was now ready to move on to the next stage of his life and Lou gave him all his love and support.

* * *

With their teammates getting ready, the other ninja and kunoichi all pitched in to help organize the wedding since Cole's proposal. Even Misako stepped in to send out the wedding invitations with lace and fancy handwriting on the paper and even embossed patterns on the envelopes.

In the kitchens, Zane was busy putting on some final decorations for the wedding cake. He had to go all out on this cake but he was truly happy for the couple. In fact, he felt the same joy they will experience a few months ago when he married Heather at the very end of winter when the first crocuses burst from the snow to harken spring.

The multi-tiered wedding cake was definitely the biggest culinary project Zane had ever done.

Cole wanted a Fraisier cake while Luna wanted a Black Forest cake but in the end, they decided to have the two cakes combined into something unique. Each tier had three layers, the bottom and top cakes were vanilla and the middle was chocolate, all moistened with a kirsch-flavored simple syrup. Sandwiched in between the layers were plenty of fresh strawberries and cherries enveloped in rich custard cream. The entire cake was covered in a pure white buttercream and decorated with royal icing, making swirling patterns like the waves and ripples of the ocean. All Zane had to do now was put on the pulled sugar flowers, some ribbons, and the topper.

But not only did the former nindroid have to make the wedding cake but he was also tasked in making the menu for the reception. The menu was themed on the songs Luna made as well as the songs she had coming up. The couple also had a big sweet tooth so there were also plenty of sweets to go around besides the wedding cake.

Zane was just ready to put on the decorations on the wedding cake when he noticed someone leaning towards the cake.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! No sneaking!" The former nindroid scolded the young hero of Ninjago, whose finger was barely a centimeter away from the pristine white frosting.

The boy in a man's body still had a huge sweet tooth and this wasn't his first attempt to sneak some frosting off the cake and pouted when he was found out.

"Come on Zane! I'm hungry!" The green ninja whined like the child he was supposed to be.

"There will be other food at the reception so you can't afford to spoil your appetite."

"But it's just so sweet and tempting!"

"If you're _really_ that hungry, you can lick the bowl." Zane pointed to the empty container that was once filled with frosting. The green ninja wasted no time to swipe the minuscule streaks of buttercream and lick it off his fingers.

"By the way, where are your parents?" The ice ninja asked his youngest comrade.

"They're talking with Wu and Misako."

It wasn't often that Garmadon and Haruka would show up in public.

They understandably wanted to spend the rest of their days in seclusion in Haruka's little house deep in the mountains but they still visited on big occasions such as this and were still in touch with their son and relatives. Thankfully, the stigma surrounding Garmadon's past finally faded away but the memories stayed with the former dark lord, which justified his perpetually solemn disposition but he was also soft-spoken, a stark contrast to his arrogant and self-obsessed ways back when he was evil.

"By the way, how are the other ninjas doing?" Zane asked again.

"They're still busy with the decorations." Lloyd answered, slightly disappointed that there was so little frosting left in the bowl...

* * *

As Lloyd said earlier, Jay and Kai were tasked with organizing the reception.

To match Cole and Luna's elements, the décor was themed as a beach in sunset because Luna's signature color was purple and Cole's real favorite color was orange and those two colors dance together in the skies when the sun goes down, much like how the actual couple do whenever a slow song came up or when they were alone.

"Jay! The banners are supposed to go _there_!" Kai scolded his brother-in-law.

"And how do _you_ know!?" The still childish lightning ninja stuck his tongue out.

"Cuz that's where Cole and Luna will be sitting at the reception."

The blue ninja merely rolled his matching sapphire orbs and moved the decorations to the large table at the front of the room where the reception will be held.

The duo had to make sure there were chairs and silverware for everyone at the wedding. Each table was decorated with a vase of flowers matching the colors and to match the beach theme, the decorations were made of pearls and props designed to look like seashells, starfish, and all sorts of treasures that can only be found under the sea. With nearly everything in place, all the ninjas of fire and lightning had to do was decorate the table where the couple will be sitting.

A young woman who meant a lot to both ninjas came in to inspect everything.

"Is everything organized?" Nya asked her husband and brother.

"We're just putting up some finishing touches." Jay answered and kissed his beloved wife.

Their wedding was by far, the best day of the lightning ninja's life and he was actually happy for Cole and Luna to finally have the once in a lifetime experience today.

Kai smiled at the couple, finally showing nothing but happiness for them. He can tell they were truly in love from each other and he now understood how they felt thanks to his wife Aria. The fire ninja also couldn't be happier since the day they married.

"You know, this reminds me of _our_ wedding." Nya said, snuggling against her husband's chest.

"Yeah," Jay rubbed the back of his head shyly, "I'll never forget that day."

"Ahem."

The inventive couple were interrupted by the fire ninja.

"Jay, help me get this banner up." The spiky-haired man ordered his brother-in-law.

"Fine." The Scandinavian ninja rolled his eyes but helped him anyway, placing the banner above the table where the bride and groom will sit.

"Looks like you two are almost done." Nya commented.

"Yeah," The brother of metal answered, "I told you we can do it."

"Good. I have to go help the bride get ready." The Japanese woman went off to help the diva.

After all, this _is_ supposed to be a once in a lifetime event and even the kunoichi diva must look her very best on such a momentous occasion.

"Can we see?" Kai asked out of curiosity and out of desire to spend some quality time with his own wife before the actual ceremony.

"Nope," Nya shook her head but gave a teasing wink, "I don't want you telling Cole. The groom mustn't see his bride before the wedding."

Jay and Kai pouted but they had their own jobs to finish…

* * *

The other elemental kunoichi's task was to get their figurative sister ready for her big day.

Being the kunoichi of nature, Heather was tasked with making the bouquet but she was used to the request since she also made Nya and Aria's bouquets when they got married. Thanks to her knowledge of the 'language of flowers' she always managed to make the perfect bouquets for them. Luna's bouquet consisted of classic roses to represent true love, orchids to match Luna's delicate beauty, small hydrangeas for Cole's strong will, lisianthus representing the calm nature of their elements, and baby's breath to represent the purity of the heart. The bouquet was held together by a delicate white ribbon that trailed at least one foot from the bow.

With the bouquet ready, Heather went to deliver it to the bride herself, who still tested out her brand new wedding dress.

Luna gave a little spin in front of the floor-length mirrors, the full skirt twirling around her. With the other kunoichi's help, she was able to have the perfect wedding dress designed just for her.

The whole gown was pure white but had many details. The bodice hugged Luna's slender torso, emphasizing her slender waist thought it made the kunoichi diva appear as if she was wearing a corset and was adorned with lace at the front. A translucent textured shawl wrapped just below her shoulders and was decorated with tiny flowers. In the center was a brooch that was a single smooth piece of opal. The full flowing skirt was like a classic gown straight from a fairy tale that sparkled with glitter and decorated with shimmering embroidery along the bottom of the skirt. With the gown, Luna also wore slender gloves that went all the way up just past her elbows.

Luna's auburn hair was partially held up in an elegant braided updo while the rest of her tresses trailed down her back all the way down to the top of her thighs which were slightly curled with delicate ringlets at the tips and had sparkling rhinestones strewn throughout. Atop her auburn locks was a silver tiara decked with sparkling crystals and luminous pearls. Flowing out behind the bride in a long trail was her veil that shimmered with glitter and subtle embroidery with an intricate lace border.

The bride's makeup consisted of pink lipstick and hints of purple eyeshadow. She didn't opt to have any blush, knowing it wouldn't make a difference when she'll meet Cole at the ceremony. Just thinking about it reddened her cheeks as if she was already wearing actual blush.

All of this still felt like a dream to the kunoichi diva and she kept expecting herself to wake up in bed back in her home in Meerheim but it never happened. She even pinched herself, thankfully on the lower arms concealed in her gloves, but nothing happened. Just some slight discomfort.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful." Mrs. Hoffman's heart swelled with motherly pride seeing her daughter getting ready for her big day.

" _Mutter_ …"

"This all reminds me of the day I married your father." The mother of water wiped bittersweet tears from her aquamarine eyes that echoed her daughter's.

"I'm sure _Vater_ would've loved this." Luna gave a slightly sad smile, wishing she had known her long-deceased parent, "I like to think his spirit is still with us and he's also here."

"I think so too."

"You know, your idea of an ideal husband was pretty different when you were a little girl," Mrs. Hoffman said, "You've always said that you wanted to marry a musician."

" _Ja_ …" The bride blushed and chuckled at the memory, "I guess my love of music narrowed my idea of a perfect husband. It's funny how things change because now, I can only imagine myself with Cole. He does sing and dance as a hobby but I don't care if he can do it or not or if he was a musician like my younger self had hoped. No matter what he does or what he looks like, he will always be the perfect one for me."

The German woman can tell how much the earth ninja meant to her daughter.

"I know you two will be so happy together."

The moment between mother and daughter were interrupted by a bark.

"Jewel…" Luna also cared for her beloved dog too much to NOT have her at the wedding.

Jewel was getting old and it showed with the white hairs strewn around her fur but the German Shepherd remained as loyal as ever to her mistress.

Dogs weren't normally allowed in the church but Luna begged the priests to let her beloved pet be at the wedding and Jewel was always well-behaved. Being an only child, the old dog was like a real sibling to the water wielder much like the other ninja and kunoichi were. She couldn't be more grateful to have them here at her wedding and even helping out more or less.

"So Iris, this is the fourth time you've been a bridesmaid," Aria remarked on the pink kunoichi's still single status, "Do you think you and Lloyd will get married soon?"

"Well," Iris can't help but blush at the thought of spending the rest of her days with Lloyd as his wife, "My parents told me I'll get to be a bride one day but only when the time is right."

"They're right," Luna said to the only single kunoichi, "You and Lloyd are still somewhat young and marriage is a pretty big thing. When you're ready, you're ready."

"Thank you, Luna."

Iris felt more reassured and Luna was just ready to face her destiny when the kunoichi of nature stopped her.

"Luna wait!" Heather halted her figurative sister, "You almost forgot your bouquet!" She gave the finally completed arrangement of flowers to her figurative sister.

"Oh my goodness!" The bride gasped in astonishment before taking the bunch of flowers in her gloved hands, "I almost forgot about it! _Danke schön_!"

Luna quickly embraced each of her kunoichi sisters before the ceremony can begin…

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninjas also gave their figurative brother some last minute pep talk.

"Do I look decent enough?" Cole inspected himself in front of the full-length mirror.

"I don't see anything wrong." Lloyd observed.

"But did you make sure you have some breath mints on hand?" Jay jested like always, "Cuz no bride would want their first kiss to be tainted by bad breath!"

It took _everything_ in Cole to _not_ tear the lightning ninja's larynx out.

"Quit it, Jay!" Kai punched Jay on his covered arm, earning a mouthed 'thank you' from Cole.

"What our brother's trying to say is that you should be fully prepared for the ceremony that will bind Luna's and your lives as one." Zane chose some more polite words to repeat what the blue ninja's advice.

"That's why I asked you in the first place." Cole can no longer hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Don't worry Cole," Kai finally reassured the groom, "You're the ninja of earth; you're solid like a rock. Luna should also be lucky to be married to someone like you."

"Yeah," Lloyd added, "You were deeply in love with Luna from the start and you looked forward to this day since you proposed, haven't you?"

"I do but I'm still concerned that this could get in the way of Luna's career. She probably has a lot more she'd want to do and I don't want to get in the way…"

"I've been there," Kai offered his own advice, "The same thing happened to me when I married Aria. I didn't want to get in the way of _her_ dreams but in the end, we're happy and never looked back since."

"What were her dreams?"

"She wanted to explore Ninjago but she kinda fulfilled it already during our adventures but she still wanted to travel. At least she moved in with me after we married."

"Heather too wanted to see the world outside her home," Zane added, "Although we've settled in Arbouria, we still travel during our vacations or on our birthdays."

"Even Nya wanted to be with someone who appreciated her for more than her looks," Jay said, "And I know she's a smart and brilliant woman and that's why I love her and that's what led to _our_ marriage."

Cole couldn't be more grateful for having such supportive brothers, even if they weren't related by blood. They were still there for him in such a huge life-changing occasion.

"We know you can do this, Cole." The other ninjas gave their final reassurances to their leader.

"Thanks guys…"

Usually, Cole had trouble showing his affections but today was an exception. He embraced his brothers in a group hug before his father came to summon him.

"Cole, it's time." Lou said.

The groom turned back to see his brothers mouthing 'good luck' before heading off towards the next big step towards his destiny…

There was no turning back but Cole certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

At last, the big moment has finally arrived.

The church was packed with the ninjas, their families, as well as all the families and relatives of the bride and groom, plus their friends and some of Luna's fans. Even the loyal Jewel sat next to the bride's proud mother, tail lightly wagging in anticipation.

Cole already stood at the altar with his brothers and father standing by his side. Opposite of the altar were the ninjas' wives and the bridesmaids comprising of Iris and Luna's closest friends.

The groom's calm face was just a façade for the storm going on in his mind. He knew this was a _very_ big change in his life. He was really looking forward to it but thinking of all the differences it could make not just for him but Luna as well. There were some concerns that their marriage could interfere with her life as an idol but she kept saying this is what she wanted. They've put a lot of thought into their marriage but Cole still can't help but wonder how much impact it may have on the rest of their lives.

The double doors at the opposite end of the chapel opened, making the groom flinch but it was just opening for the flower girls, locals of Meerheim, walk down the aisle while tossing colorful petals down the path.

'Phew! Just a little longer…' Cole sighed in relief.

The groom continued thinking over the changes his marriage will bring for both him and Luna.

The German girl already achieved her dream of becoming a singer but what did _he_ want?

Is there some other purpose to his life other than being the ninja of earth?

Cole still wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life other than being a ninja. He still wanted to protect those in need and his 'leader instincts' still kick in every once in a while but with the Overlord gone, he wasn't sure where to look. He didn't want to laze around while Luna had to do all the work. There _has_ to be some other purpose out there for him…

His thoughts were interrupted when the wedding march played and the double doors opened again and at that very moment, the groom's heart skipped a beat.

Cole never saw Luna look so beautiful in his life. She was practically beaming under her veil with a smile saying more than any words could as she walked down the aisle.

On one hand was the wedding bouquet and the other was wrapped around Sensei Wu's arm.

Since Luna didn't have a father, Wu volunteered to give her away like he had done with the also fatherless Nya. It was only apt since the sagely man was something of a father figure to all of his students when they traveled all over Ninjago.

Finally, Luna stood right next to Cole and held out her hand to him and he immediately took it in his as gently as he could. The two smiled at each other, showing all their love in their smiles before facing the priest who'll give the soon-to-be husband and wife his blessings.

The priest's words were lost to the groom as he gazed lovingly at his soon-to-be wife who kept smiling back at him. Now Cole knew he wanted this. Ever since they first met, he wanted to be there for the kunoichi of water and he still wanted to keep that promise. Now that they were to be married, he will be able to uphold that promise for the rest of his life.

At the same time, Luna knew she wanted this too. She loved Cole with all her heart ever since she accepted her destiny as a kunoichi. He was always there to help her and everyone in need and it was that selflessness that made her fall in love with him.

This is what they both truly wanted.

Once the priest finished his admittedly lengthy speech, it was finally time for Cole and Luna to truly bind their hearts into one.

"Do you, Cole Charbonneau, accept the immense honor of being the lawfully wedded husband of the kunoichi diva, Luna Hoffman?"

"I do." Everyone can practically hear the honesty in Cole's voice as he smiled towards his bride.

"And do you, Luna Hoffman, offer your hand to the ninja of earth, Cole Charbonneau, and stand by his side as his lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The kunoichi diva answered with the same amount of sincerity in her voice.

The ring bearer, again a Meerheim local, presented the life-binding piece of jewelry on a velvet pillow. Cole finally took out the wedding ring to place on Luna's lithe finger. The ring was made of a band of gold that wrapped around the finger in a curving pattern like the ocean's waves. In the center was a large pearl, one of the many treasures of the sea, surrounded by tiny pieces of sparkling crystals and inside the ring was an inscription saying 'Two Hearts Becoming One'. Cole carefully slid the tiny piece of jewelry onto Luna's delicate finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The moment Cole and Luna have been waiting for was finally here.

The earth ninja gently lifted the veil over his bride's face and gently lifted her chin upwards with his hand. Both of them leaned forwards until their lips finally touched in their very first kiss as a married couple. Fireworks went off within their psyche while everyone applauded even though they can't hear them. Everyone and everything surrounding them was lost to the newlyweds as long as their lips remained connected. They have kissed countless times before the wedding but this one felt like no other. It was as if they were in their own world just for them where no one and nothing can get in between their shared love.

* * *

The actual ceremony was over but the fun continued at the reception. Everyone stood back and stared in awe at the newlyweds as they shared their first dance together. Having someone like Lou for a father, Cole was actually a great dancer and Luna was good at dancing just as much as she was good at singing so they naturally stole the show. With ringed hands intertwined, Cole wrapped his other strong arm around his new wife's dainty waist while Luna held up a portion of her billowing skirt with her free hand and they started their first dance with a gentle sway as they started taking slightly bigger steps until they finally waltzed in rhythm with each other. The kunoichi of water looked like she was floating on the floor with her full skirt flowing around her.

It was just the two of them dancing the night away and much like their first kiss as husband and wife, they can only see each other and all they can do was dance in each other's arms.

Of course the music at the reception were Luna's hit songs. One song that made its 'debut' here was her newest song ' _Wunderbar_ ', which meant 'wonderful' in her native tongue, which pretty much summed up her feelings of this marriage from the fateful day Cole proposed to her.

The couple finally got to cut the wedding cake together and as expected, they made sure to get a big slice which they playfully crammed in each other's faces before sharing it with everyone.

Everyone got to feast on delicious food made by the ever-talented Zane, dance the rest of the day away, and even chat with the newly married ninja couple and give them their blessings.

"So you've finally tied the knot!" Jay jested as usual, "It's about time!"

" _Ja_! The wait was definitely worth it!" Luna chuckled.

"This is just like the day I married your mother, Cole," Lou sniffed back tears of joy, "Even to this day, our wedding was the best day of my life."

"Now I know why," Cole responded, "Now Luna and I can be together for the rest of our lives."

The groom held his bride and nuzzled her, letting her sink into his strong but loving embrace.

"So you've finally felt the happiness of being bound to your loved one forever," Garmadon said, "My wedding with Haruka was nowhere near as festive but the happiness I felt was just like the one you're experiencing now."

"We all felt the same way when we got married," Kai added, "I've never been happier since the day Aria and I finally tied the knot."

"Yeah," The kunoichi of wind gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips, "I used to think getting married will only 'hold me down' but Kai and I love each other too much to be apart."

"I know that feeling," Heather too gave her say, "I also love my husband and I always will, even if he was still a nindroid."

"Indeed," Zane smiled at his wife, "Love is truly a powerful emotion. Perhaps it's even stronger than our own elements."

"Your emotions are the driving force of the decisions you make and the actions you take," The ever wise Sensei Wu stated, "I know you two want this and that you'll be happy for many years to come. I see it in your eyes and I've seen it within each and every one of you when you all, as you would say, tie the knot."

"What about you, Sensei?" Cole asked, "Will you ever get married?"

"I'm what you would call a lonewolf," The old teacher shook his head, "The happiness of those I care for is my happiness. That's good enough for me."

"How about you, Misako?" Luna turned to the bespectacled woman.

"Like Wu, just knowing my loved ones are happy is enough for me to be content," Misako said, "We may have moved on but we still care for each other and that's all we need."

"But I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you," Luna leaned her head against her new husband's chest, "You're all _I_ need."

Cole silently wrapped his arms around her, his embrace saying more than any words could.

"Iris!" Nya called out to the kunoichi of time, who was hanging out with Lloyd and his family.

"Do you think you'll catch the bouquet?" Nya teased the once naïve girl.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"It's been said that the girl who catches to wedding bouquet will be the next to get married."

"I-I-I don't think I'll be able t-to get the bouquet…" The Russian girl's blush matched the hue of her trademark uniform she since hung up.

As if her timing couldn't be more perfect, the bride was ready for that age-old tradition.

"Okay everyone! It's time for the bouquet toss!" Luna announced, "Are you all ready?"

Many of the young women at the party gathered in the center of the room, including Iris.

Luna walked a good distance away from the small crowd with her back facing them and tossed the bouquet behind her. The girls already tried reaching for the flowers before it could land and a lot of shoving went on but it seemed like the bouquet _wanted_ to be with the girl who caught the highly coveted prize.

Lloyd started blushing like crazy when he saw who caught the bouquet.

Iris was astonished at the wedding bouquet in her hands. She never got to catch the bouquet at the other kunoichi's weddings and usually played along just for fun but now, it looks like she'll finally go from bridesmaid to bride.

"Looks like you're next!" Jay jested and playfully jabbed the green ninja's arm.

"S-shut up!" The hero of Ninjago stammered, "It's just a stupid superstition!"

"I certainly wouldn't mind if it happens." Even Garmadon teased his son.

"Dad!" Although Lloyd as happy to finally be a real family with his reconciled parents, he would still get embarrassed by them teasing him about his relationship with Iris. The young hero was even more annoyed when he caught the others, even the newlyweds, laughing at his expense.

Meanwhile, Iris was too shocked to think of anything else other than the folklore over being the next girl to get married. She and Lloyd loved each other very dearly but they were still young.

Were they ready for marriage?

Her parents and even her figurative sisters told her to wait until she and Lloyd are ready but not even the kunoichi of time herself knew when. She spent the rest of the reception staring at the bouquet in her hands and thinking about the possibility of a long-term relationship with Lloyd.

"Iris!" Lloyd clapped his hands right next to his girlfriend to get her attention.

"W-what?" The Russian girl shook her head, still feeling like her mind was far away.

"Uh… how do you feel about… you know… getting the bouquet…?"

"I'm still surprised I even got it in the first place," Iris answered, "I don't know what to say…"

"I don't blame you," Lloyd responded, "I really love you but we still have to consider if we really want to get married. It can be very life-changing…"

"We'll have to wait and see where the road of destiny will take us next." The pink kunoichi only answered with a slightly teasing tone to her childlike voice.

Lloyd wasn't sure if he should be looking forward to it or not but he didn't mind waiting to see what destiny may have in store for him and Iris.

Perhaps he'll understand the happiness Cole and Luna are currently experiencing one day…

* * *

The reception was over and the night sky was the perfect canvas for the full moon to shine like never before, accompanied by numerous stars that twinkled as if they too danced for the newly married couple. Everyone started to leave one at a time until only the ninjas, kunoichi, and their families lingered.

"What a day…" The groom sighed.

"Where do you plan to go on your honeymoon?" Aria asked.

"We booked a reservation at the Svarga Islands," Cole answered, "Thanks to Luna, we managed to get the best rooms there."

The kunoichi sighed wistfully because they've heard so much about the Svarga Islands, possibly THE most popular honeymoon destination in Ninjago. They didn't mind their honeymoons but it would be so nice to visit the islands one day.

"I honestly don't really care where we go. Anywhere is fine as long as Cole's with me." The new bride wrapped her skinny arms around Cole's buff one and snuggled close to him. The muscular ninja nuzzled her in response and rested his head atop his wife's auburn locks.

"I wonder where the road will take us next…" Cole mused, having never imagined his life ending up like this, not that he was complaining.

"Luna, are you still going to be a singer?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course," The still blushing bride answered, "There's nothing I love more than music, that is, except for one thing." She smiled up to her new husband.

Before Cole can ask, the kunoichi diva cupped his face in her dainty hands and leaned up to kiss him straight in the lips like they've done to confirm their eternal bond to one another. The rest of the group chuckled at the newlyweds, knowing they'll be happy for many years to come.

* * *

It was midnight and the cool beaches of Meerheim were empty save for a pair of newlyweds.

Cole and Luna wanted to share their first real moment as a married couple doing the one thing they loved to do together before leaving for their honeymoon.

The couple shared yet another dance underneath the starry sky upon the cool sands bathed in moonlight, giving them an almost shimmery look. Luna's gorgeous wedding dress also appeared to shimmer under the soft light of the full moon but she didn't have her veil so Cole can see her face clearly.

The sand was soft under their bare feet as they stepped to the rhythms of love only the couple can hear. Luna was so caught up in the moment she softly hummed and her voice was echoed by Cole's, who hummed in response to her sweet melody.

No words were said for there was no need for them because Cole and Luna knew exactly how they felt for one another just by being with each other as they danced under the midnight sky.

"Just you and me…" Luna sang ever so softly.

"We were meant to be…" Cole sang back, something he would only do whenever he's with her.

The newlyweds stopped singing dancing to gaze into each other's eyes for what they would've thought to be an eternity.

"I love you." Cole and Luna said at the same time and poured all their love into yet another kiss to bind them forever.

As long as the earth supports all life and the water continues to flow, they will love each other and they knew they always will, for love is the most powerful force in the world.

* * *

 **Wow. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written. My eyes even welled up a couple of times writing this, especially the ending. I'm not one to toot my own horn but I feel like I finally outdid myself with the fluff here. After all, this is supposed to be a wedding. XD**

 **NinjaWriterMaster, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this special gift. I felt a bit bad for not giving you something for being the 1000** **th** **reviewer of Chosen by Destiny & being the very first reviewer for a bunch of my stories. Seriously, NinjaWriterMaster! You!**

 **Also, I'm** _ **very**_ **grateful to have met such nice people here & I hope I'll continue writing more stories in the future. All I can say is… thank you! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
